Love Life and Happiness 2
by diamondangle
Summary: sorry its the same as the first but just written better naruto and gaara going through high school life together guy on guy don't like don't read


It was another beautiful day in Konoha

"Shikamaru doesn't it ever rain? Shikamaru? Hey Shikamaru? SHIKAMARU!"

"What Naruto?"

"Quit sleeping we have to get to school." Naruto got up from under the tree and started walking to school when he saw a certain pink haired girl, "Sakura-chan, hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto" Sakura Haruno, in Naruto" s opinion she was the prettiest girl in all of Konoha.

"Want to walk to school together?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm meeting Ino." Sakura said apolitically

"Ok then well see ya later than ok?'" He said flashing one of his famous smiles that make girls melt in his hand "Bye Sakura"

-(Later that day in school.)-

"All right class today we will be talking about the art of music every one take a music sheet and pass the rest back."

"Sasuke" Naruto hissed. Sasuke Uchiha the typical know-it-all and Naruto" s best friend "Who's that new kid?"

"His name is Gaara he just transferred from the sand village" Sai replied

"Thanks Sai." Naruto grumbled Sai was that friend who gave everyone the creeps but was friends with the whole school population.

"So Gaara how do like Konoha high?" Shikamaru asked the red head.

"Fine..Shikamaru" Gaara told the lazy brunette.

"Who is the hot blond?"

"Ino Yamanaka, she" s Sakura's best friend since 3rd grade, second prettiest girl in school and the soon to be love of my life, well as soon as I get the courage to ask her out." Shikamaru babbled to the red head.

"I meant the other one, him" Gaara corrected Shikamaru and nodded his head towards Naruto.

"What? That's Naruto Uzamaki he" s the class clown and is ranked as the second most attractive boy in the school."

"Oh so his names Naruto" The red head" s thoughts were interrupted by the lazy brunette.

"Gaara I was thinking you know how…"

"What?" Gaara quickly cut off Shikamaru

"Well why did you want to know and why did you mention that he was hot?" The brunette inquired.

"I'll tell you later at my house." Gaara cut off any other questions.

-(Later at Gaara" s house)-

"Hey Gaara, your brother" s dolls are really creepy" Shikamaru commented looking around the room he and Gaara were standing in.

"Yeah, they are." Gaara said agreeing with the brunette.

"I cant believe you think my puppets are dolls" Gaara" s brother Kankuro said sounding offended.

"Kankuro they are dolls" Gaara said.

"Yeah Kankuro, and I bet that purple stuff on your face isn't make up either" Temari said in a mocking tone "Nice to see you again Shikamaru, its been two years since you've seen us" Temari said pouting. "Don't mind Kankuro he just cant face the-"

"I'm going to my room Shikamaru, your coming with me" Gaara said dragging said lazy teen to his bedroom.

"All right Gaara, why did you call Naruto hot?" Shikamaru asked staring at the red head.

"Well…because ilikeNaruto" Gaara strung out into one big sentence.

"I see." Said a laughing Shikamaru.

"What's so funny?" Gaara growled.

"The fact you like Naruto." when Shikamaru stopped laughing he noticed the angry look in Gaara's eyes "Sorry, look, Naruto and I are friends and we can all go out tomorrow see a movie." The brunette suggested.

"Really? Thank you Shikamaru" Gaara said legitimately thanking the lazy teen.

'No problem we'll come pick you up at noon"

"Ok see you later than good night." Gaara said advancing toward the door to lead Shikamaru out.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said and jumped out the window.

"You know there's a door right?" Gaara asked sarcasticly, leaning against the window frame casually.

"Yeah so? I like the window more and besides I don't wanna see your sister." Shikamaru casually said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and slipped off into the night.

-(Next Afternoon)-

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing today?" Shikamaru asked the blonde casually.

'Nothing, why?' Big blue eyes stared into brown.

"Do you wan to go see a movie with Gaara and myself?" The brunette asked

"Movies? You, me, and Gaara?" Naruto thought this over for a brief second before answering with a grin. "Sure I'll come"

"Good now you can come with me and we can go get Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ok."

"Hey Naruto, how's it going with Sakura-Chan?" The brunette teen asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't like her anymore." The blonde said bluntly.

"What? You don't like Sakura anymore? She was all you talked about." Shikamaru said confused.

"Well I never really liked girls that much they" re so complicated." Naruto explained.

"Yeah, so, who do you like now?"

Naruto looked at the ground before speaking. "I..I like G-G-Gaara" He said a light blush dusting his face.

"Look let's go its almost noon, Gaara's expecting us" Shikamaru said smirking.

"Ok than come on Shikamaru" Naruto said excitedly

"I'll catch up later"

"Ok lazy, I" ll wait for you at Gaara's house" Naruto said running ahead.

-(At Gaara" s)-

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said after he arrived at the red heads house.

"Hey Naruto, where's Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

"He's coming, he's just slow when he walks, I told him we'd wait ten minuets for him" Naruto said shrugging

"So he's not with you." Said a blushing Gaara

"W-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by an awkward cough. "Well if he's not here it ten minuets what do you want to do?'

"I don' t know I really don't feel like going out anywhere." Gaara stated simply

"Ok well if he's not here we can order pizza, chill out, and watch movies here ok?" Naruto said trying so hard not to blush in front of Gaara.

-(10 minutes later)-

"He's not here yet I'm going to kill him." Naruto said agitated.

"Naruto, calm down" Gaara coolly said

"Ok Gaara."

"I'll be up in a minute" up in Gaara's room'What's wrong with me? what are these feelings that I have? I've liked people even guys before but never like this)'

*Knock*Knock* 'Gaara can I come in?' Gaara opened his bedroom door and presses his lips to Naruto's and kissed him lightly Naruto stood there in shock for a minute before he pulled away,

what was that for?'

'I'm sorry i-i i don't know what came over me but I liked it'

'oh really' Naruto leaned Gaara on his bed and kissed him more intensively slowly Naruto started taking off Gaara's shirt and Gaara took of Naruto's looking at each other like nothing else mattered Naruto sat behind him with his hands over Gaara's chest with Gaara's over top of his Naruto leaned down and captured Gaara's lips in a chaste kiss *Knock*Knock* (ugh who the hell could be at the dame door right now?) Gaara got up pulled on his shirt and headed to the door with Naruto closely behind Gaara opened the door to find Hinata 'h-hi Gaara would you like to h-hang out t-Tomorrow?' 'sure can Naruto come to?' 'n-n-Naruto-kun sure' 'good ok bye Hinata' Gaara went back up to his room and laid back on his bed and Naruto laid on top of him Naruto looked into the red-head's eyes 'Gaara whats wrong you look sad?' 'well I was in a good mood but Hinata had to Knock on the dame door and ruin it' 'oh now I get it here' Naruto sat up and sat on Gaara's lap 'better?' 'sort of' said a blushing Gaara 'well..' Naruto said in a seductive girlish tone 'I'll let you do what you want to me to make you feel better' 'um..I'll be back' 'ok Gaara-kun' 'stop with the girlish voice its making me you know' 'that's why you said you'd be right back?' 'well I don't want to do something you might regret' its ok I said you could do what you want to and also because I like you gaa-kun' 'I like you to Naruto ok but don't blame me if I loose my self control' Gaara pined Naruto to the bed and started undressing him Gaara turned away from Naruto 'are you sure your ready Naruto?' 'well Gaara if you want my true answer..' Naruto took off the remainder of his clothes laid on the bed and spread his legs 'you can turn around now' Gaara turned around to find a naked Naruto no his bed 'gaa! Naruto what are you trying to make me rape you?' 'but its not rape if its conceptual' 'true you have a point' 'good now my answer to your question' Naruto got up took Gaara's cloth off and pulled Gaara on the bed Gaara fell on top of Naruto 'that was not what I was expecting Naruto Naruto? Naruto are you ok your pink oh my god Naruto your blushing!' 'I am not blushing' Gaara started kissing Naruto's neck 'I" m enjoying this you know' 'I" m not' 'really something tells me other wise' Gaara ground his hips into Naruto 'da..me' 'its ok Naruto you don't have to hide it' 'its embarrassing' 'no its not' 'it will be when I make you all hot and blushing' Naruto got up and pined Gaara down laying on his stomach….

Five minutes later

Naruto and Gaara lay side by side 'see Gaara-kun I told you I could make you blush' 'I" m still not embarrassed'*Knock*Knock* 'Gaara I" m coming in weather you like it or not hey Gaara I" m home anddd your rooms a mess like you just had..' 'Temari!' Gaara cut in 'what oh why are you in bed and oh hi Naruto Naruto why the hell are you in bed with my little brother? Never mind I don't wanna know wait a minute yes I do' 'ok I'll explain it' 'no Gaara I'll ask the questions' Temari pulled up a chair and sat down 'ok first question Naruto did you hurt my little brother' 'no I would never hurt anyone unless they piss me off ' 'ok Gaara was Naruto aggressive in any way?' 'not really' 'ok Naruto Gaara did you like it?' 'yes' they said sI" multaneously 'ok Naruto was Gaara aggressive in any way?' 'no' 'what you guys are no fun I don't know why I asked' (good I lied maybe shell go away)Gaara thought 'I" m staying at Sasori's house tonight have fun oh and Gaara sit up' *slap* 'ow why did you hit me?' 'because you guys obviously like each other and yet your boring' 'so you don't have to hit me' 'and I don't being lied to Gaara' (shit) 'what do you mean?' 'would you like me to get my tape recorder and then we can discuss you lying to me' (double shit) one minute later 'I got my tape recorder now I press play and we listen' five minutes later 'I-I um i can explain everything you just heard on that tape' said a flushed looking Gaara 'no need Gaara I" m just happy my little brother is all grown up now' 'oh my god I can see it now I" m gonna be bagged on for the rest of my life' 'play nicely you to I" m going now' Temari said as she skipped down stairs singing la la la la to meet Sasori 'well your sister is strange' 'yea but you haven't met my brother either well I wanna take a shower and since you cant walk home to get clothes like that I'll have to lend you a pair of shorts' 'ok lets go' tow minutes later Naruto and Gaara were walking to Naruto's house holding hands they got to the door and Naruto kissed him lightly 'I'll be back tow minutes later 'I" m done ready?' 'sure' three minutes later at Gaara's house 'well I" m going to take a shower' 'ok' Gaara headed torts the bathroom 'um Naruto-kun aren't you coming with me?' 'you do know that if I take a shower with you you'll have to take another one right' 'I'll manage so you coming or not?' 'be right there' ten minutes later in Gaara's room 'I love you Gaara-kun' 'I love you to Naruto and I wish I could sleep with you goodnight Naruto-kun see you in the morning

'Naruto get up we have to go to Hinata's house come on get up' Gaara pulls Naruto out of bed by ankles 'ok I" m up' 'get direst we have to go' 'what time is it?' '12:00 pm' 'gaa we have to go'

Five minutes later at Hinata's house 'Naruto, Gaara h-hi c-come in h-have snacks and drinks' 'hi Hinata, ten-ten, Neji, lee,' Naruto said 'Gaara come sit next to Neji and me were gonna play truth or dare wanna play with us?' 'Gaara do you wanna play' 'um ok' Naruto takes Gaara by the hand and dragged him over by Hinata 'ok t-ten-ten you start us off' 'ok Hinata truth or dare' 'truth' 'do you like a boy in school' 'yes ok Naruto truth or dare' 'truth' 'is it true you l-like guys more than girls' 'yes ten-ten truth or dare' 'dare' 'I dare you to kiss lee' 'lee what the hell is wrong with you eww fine eww i will' ten-ten kisses lee on the forehead 'ok Naruto Uzamaki truth or dare?' 'dare' 'I dare you to go in the closet with Gaara for seven minutes' 'what no um…what? S-seven minuets…fine' Naruto pulled Gaara into the closet and ten-ten locked the door and Naruto and Gaara started kissing each other until ten-ten knocked no the door Gaara and Naruto pulled away 'Naruto if you tell anyone about this I will kill you' and Naruto and Gaara went to sit back down 'ok' Gaara said 'Neji truth or dare?' 'dare' 'I dare you and ten-ten to go in there' 'fine' seven minuets later Neji and ten-ten walked out ten-ten had her arms folded across her chest Neji sat down 'so…how did it go?' 'fine' said Neji 'fine you call that fine' 'what happened' 'well Naruto dumb ass over here who knows I like him wouldn't kiss me let me kiss him or even come near me' 'thank you Neji' Hinata said in her mind 'your welcome Hinata-san' Hinata blushed 'ok lee' ten-ten said 'truth or dare?' 'Truth' 'is it true that you never kissed a girl' 'yes' 'Gaara you do Hinata' 'ok Hinata you know the question' 'dare' 'I dare you to kiss lee' 'w-w-what noo I cant I like someone else! Sorry lee' 'what who' 'ten-ten don't ask her personal questions like that she's fragile you know anyway we have to go to the compound anyway we have to baby sit hanabi' 'ok we g-gotta go' soon everyone left at the compound Neji walked in and closed the door Hinata hugged Neji almost crying 'Hinata are you ok' 'Neji I love you and ten-ten likes you but iv been thinking maybe you and her would make a better couple than me and you because you and ten-ten could act like a couple in public and me and you cant because were related' 'Hinata I love you not her why do you think I didn't kiss her Hinata' Neji grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her into a quick passionate kiss 'see I told you I love you' *Knock*Knock 'hi hanabi' 'hi lets go play'

-'Naruto-kun' Gaara said in a soft voice 'what' Naruto turned around 'omg Gaara your in a bunny costume and you look to hot' 'really I wore it just for you' Gaara pushed Naruto onto their bed and.. 1(sorry can not add this part do to young ears so enjoy some music la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la.) 'Naruto its almost morning sleep' 'I" m not tired' 'so you still should sleep night'

'Naruto get up' Gaara threw a pillow at Naruto 'its time for school' 'no five nore ninets' Naruto grumbled tiredly 'when your tired your vocabulary is very poor ok if you don't get up now I'll just have to give you your shower in bed with ice water' 'WHAT! I" m up I" m up' 'good now come on get dressed' five minutes later Naruto and Gaara walked into homeroom 'good morning' a grumpy ten-ten said 'whats up grump?' 'nothing Naruto' 'all right class sit in your seats and stay seated if anyone asks I already read the announcements they'll be read all day anyway' said Kakashi Naruto sat near Gaara in the back Neji sat near Hinata lee sat near ten-ten Sai sat near Sakura Shikamaru sat in the back sleeping next to choji Sasuke, Kiba, shIno, and Ino sat in the back by the window 'right today I" m your teacher so tell anyone I gave you a free period and I'll kill you so do what you want I" m gonna read and pretend I care' during free period the girls hung out together and gossiped and the guys sat on the desks talking about the usual 'oh god we got gym next wit guy-sensei' 'hey don't talk about the awesome guy-sensei' 'shut up lee' said Sasuke the bell rang and everyone groaned except lee who ran off screaming YEA! GYM CLASS TODAY WERE PLAYING SOCCER 'I" m board' 'hey Sasuke' Naruto and Gaara walked up to Sasuke (perfect targets) 'hey Naruto (death glare) Gaara I" m board take a walk with me?' 'ook Gaara wanna walk' 'sure' Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke walked over to the shed hey what are we doing the shed' 'well Naruto Gaara to answer your question I" m board so I" m locking you in a shed I don't mean it to be you it could have been anyone but I seen you first don't worry I'll let you out after school' 'what that's two hours why the hell do I want to be stuck in here for' 'oh well bye' Sasuke shut and locked the door and walked away laughing 'I hate him' 'I know Gaara so do I at tI" mes that dame bastard' 'so we have two hours in here or till ten-ten figures out I" m gone' a grumpy Gaara said 'so how long before ten-ten finds us' 'five, four, three, two, one' 'Gaara Gaara where the hell are you Gaara' I" m locked in the shed' 'WHAT WHY ARE YOU IN THE SHED?' 'ten-ten calm down' Naruto said 'I will not Gaara who's in there with you?' 'Naruto' ' I know who did this I'll be back' ten minutes later ten-ten kicked down the door 'Gaara Gaara are you all right are you hurt anywhere' 'yes I" m fine god your starting to sound like Temari where's Sasuke' 'um he's tied up with stuff' 'ten-ten what'd you do to Sasuke?' 'I" m fine dobe' 'how'd you get out of my jutsu' 'easy it was weak' 'what!' 'sa-Sasuke' 'hey dobe(smile)' 'hey Sasuke' Gaara said with his death glare 'don't be so mad I said sorry I'll say is again if I have to' 'don't bother I" m leaving later Naruto' sa-Sasuke I-I-I gotta go I" m sorry' 'hn bye dobe' 'Sasuke don't call me that!'

-'Gaara whats wrong why do you hate Sasuke?' 'I don't hate him I like him that's the dame problem' 'hehehe your not the only one that doesn't mean you have to be so cold to him either' 'wait I said that out loud oh crap' next weekend we are going to Hinata's for Neji's party so try to be nice and be friends with Sasuke' 'I'll try' 'ok lets go back' 'we need to go talk to ten-ten before she kills us' 'hey Sasuke we need to talk to you' 'whats up' Sasuke walked away from the group of people 'Naruto wants us to be f-f-friends' 'oh really why' 'Naruto can you give us a minuet' 'sure' 'ok look Gaara Naruto is my best friend and I" m only going to be your friend because of him ok and I know he likes you and if you hurt him I'll kill you' 'well well looks like a certain someone likes Naruto' *blush* 'I do not' 'ok are we done talking time to go show Naruto we are friends here goes nothing (Gaara and Sasuke walked back to the group arm in arm) 'I see you to are finally getting along' Sasuke tripped on a rock and Gaara fell there was a loud thud and everyone turned and gasped at what they saw when Gaara fell he fell on Naruto and they landed in a kiss 'Gaara what the hell are you doing kissing Naruto' 's-Sakura n-n-Naruto's blushing' 'omg your right I think he's enjoying it ohmygodNarutosgaywhat' 'Sakura calm down' Naruto said 'so I" m gay is that a problem to anyone?' they all shook there heads no 'Hinata I wanna tell you something and I want everyone to hear' 'Neji what are you doing?' Neji grabbed Hinata's waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss Hinata rapped her arms around Neji's neck taking out his ponytail to let his hair flow out forgetting where they were until there where a chorus of awwws and coughs brought them back 'Neji why didn't you tell me you liked Hinata' 'because' Hinata started 'because were cousins and my father sees us as sister and brother and if our family found out we were dating we'd be dead' 'well we all have our secrets on who were dating ok well I guess its time to spill the beans' ten-ten said 'I like and am dating lee' 'I" m dating Ino' Sakura said 'I like Sai' Kiba said 'Sasuke?' Gaara looked at Sasuke 'I don't like anyone your all morons' 'hey I thought you only called me a moron?' 'hn' 'well its getting late see you tomorrow' at Neji and Hinata's house 'well today was a good day wasn't it Neji? Ne- looks like he fell asleep well I better let him sleep I wonder what he's dreaming about…oh I'll just watch in his dream' ~ once upon a time there was a hansom frog prince named Neji and a beautiful princess named Hinata one day Hinata was walking alone in the forest by a forgotten mansion she stumbled upon years ago Hinata walked over to the small pond where Neji so happened to be… 'hello my sweet' 'who who said that' 'I did look down here' 'omg what the hell its a talking f-frog' Hinata fainted before Neji could say something else two minutes later 'are you ok now?' 'y-yea WAIT you're a frog that talks who the HELL are you?' 'my name is Neji hyuuga and I don't appreciate you yelling at me like your crazy as I was saying I did not always look like this I am really a prince but I was playing with some potions and stuff I wasn't supposed to and um yea well as you can see' 'how do you turn yourself back' 'umm…..a princess has to kiss me' *blush* 'ok here goes nothing' *poof* *smoke* *cough cough* 'uhhhhh Neji?' 'what Hinata?' (instant nose bleed) 'omg your hot I mean Hot…..~ Neji' 'Neji woke up to find a burning red Hinata 'hina honey wait before you get mad let me explain' (pillow to the face) 'night night Neji dear' Hinata said in a sweet voice -'the next morning Naru-kun get up' 'mmm' 'Hinata's waiting for us' 'ok ok I'll get up *mumble mumble* 'I can here you' ten minutes later 'Naruto-kun, Gaara you're here I wanted to talk to you about something' 'hina do we have to bring them into this' 'yes I do!' 'whats going on Hinata-chan' 'Naruto Neji had a dream last night and I didn't like it so I want to have a vote' 'what was the dream about' 'well Gaara this is how the dream went once upon a time…three minuets later 'see I disagree with the dream how bout you Naruto' 'way to Neji I agree with Neji, Gaara' 'well I disagree I agree with Hinata' 'a dream is a dream you can dream what you want' 'no you cant' 'yess you can' 'cant' 'why wont you believe me' 'because' 'FINE Gaara I am soo ignoring you' 'fine' Naruto walked to his house with Gaara following shortly after(Naruto grabbed the tape and taped half the room) 'this is my half that is your half goodnight'

Two days later 'hey Sasuke I was wondering if you would do me a favor' 'what do you want dobe?' 'um me and Gaara are having a fight and I was wondering if you can get him jealous' 'oh really so where are you going with this?' 'well will you come home with me tonight and we can make him believe were doing stuff…please' Naruto said with that puppy dog look that Sasuke cant say no to 'alright dobe I'll do it just stop looking at me like that' later that night Naruto and Sasuke came in and into Naruto's room Gaara was watching tv hey Gaara Sasuke said 'Sasuke' Gaara glared (Naruto hung up a curtain between his and Gaara's and his side of the room) Naruto was hitting the wall with his bed as Sasuke gave him a back massage (what are they doing over there? Did Naruto move on? He couldn't have could he I'll find out tomorrow but now I need to sleep some how)

The next day 'so you and Sasuke now?' 'why do you care? FFfAnd why are you even talking to me anyway' 'because I do gotta problem with that' 'not really what I do have a problem with is-' 'shut up dummy' Gaara kissed Naruto pining him to the floor and pulling of his shirt Gaara kissed Naruto's collar bone in a line of wet kissed and love bites making his way to Naruto's stomach where the seal was on his belly Gaara ran his fingers over it making the blond Naruto ran his fingers threw Gaara's red locks Naruto took off Gaara's shirt and rolled over to try to pin Gaara but it didn't work as planed so he gave up and let Gaara do what he wanted Gaara made his way back up to Naruto's lips and Claimed them 'Gaara stop teasing me please' 'no' Gaara took off the remaining of Naruto's cloths and started bobbing his head deeper and deeper 'mnnn Gaara more' Gaara smirked and sped up after he was satisfied Gaara sucked his fingers and put two fingers in Naruto's entrance Naruto shifted because of the odd feeling Gaara stretched Naruto's entrance and added another finger after Naruto was stretched Gaara lubed his aching member and eased into Naruto 'ah Naru…to so..tight' 'mnn your so big gaa m-move' 'well looks like someone's more happy than they should be' 'please Gaara' 'Ok I'll make it stop a little bit' Gaara got up and walked out the room when he returned he had a chain and cuffs 'here put these on' Gaara handed Naruto the cuffs Naruto threw Gaara a curios look but Gaara did not notice because he was looking at the bed post thinking 'perfect' (perfect?) Gaara took Naruto by the post and Gaara lifted Naruto's arms to rest on the post 'Naruto spread your legs please' Gaara was being as nice as he could while giving his commands 'hey Gaara what are you going to do to me beat me watch out I just might like it' Naruto said seductively 'yes I will but I prefer to use my own equipment' 'your own set of tools to use against me hmm don't think they'll be used against me though' 'we'll just have to see about that now wont we' Gaara grabbed Naruto's and thrust into him 'faster gaa' Gaara took of Naruto's cuffs and laid him on the bed and pounded into him faster and harder a couple minutes later Naruto came calling Gaara's name 'ha…Gaara when did you become so dominate' 'when you slept with Uchiha without me' 'I did not sleep with Sasuke I had to get you jealous and he only gave me a back massage' 'ahhh' 'what the omgawd Sakura' Naruto and Gaara threw on a robe and went to help Sakura who fainted with a nose bleed 'Sakura are you alright' 'Naruto am I alright that was so cute you guys looked so hot omg omg omg' Sakura said jumping up and down giggling like a fan girl 'ugh what are we going to do with her' 'I don't know'

The next day Naruto and Gaara walked into the school yard Naruto not so much walking as limping 'Naruto you ok your limping what happened' 'nothing I fell yesterday and hurt my ankle' Sakura blushed 'well schools gonna start soon better hurry' 'I hate this freaking class' 'hey emo kid what ya reading' 'Shika if you value your life don't mess with me' 'why' 'I" m pissed I hate class' 'what you pissed bout is it cuz you cant get Naruto no cant be cuz as I hear it you got fucked yesterday and I wanna know what happened as your friend' 'I ant get fucked I did the fucking and it was Naruto thank you 'Gaara that's not for you to tell' Naruto said blushing 'what happened' 'well me and Gaara did this and that that and this and that's what happened' 'sweet dude you got laid' 'Gaara you'll never guess who likes me' 'my sister' 'yea I finally told her and she like me' 'dude chill you sound like a chick but if ya hurt my sis I will kill you' 'I wont hurt her I love her' 'Shika come with me hina needs help' Neji said running towards us 'what happened' 'I don't know she was walking and she collapsed and wouldn't move' 'come on' Gaara said '*back to where Hinata is* 'hey Hinata-chan Hinata-chan wake up' (Naruto-kun's voice?) Hinata woke up in Gaara's arms with Naruto standing over her and Neji trying to find out whats wrong with his love Hinata blushed from the fact Naruto and Gaara looked so cute together and they are concerted about her Wellbeing enough to help her 'Hinata are you ok I cant find anything wrong' 'yea Neji I" m fine I just been tired lately' 'ok but we should get you home Naruto Gaara do you mind helping' 'no' Gaara made a sand bed and laid Hinata on it ten Naruto's held the bed soon it wouldn't fall *at Hinata's room* 'thank you' Neji said 'no problem' Naruto said 'see ya'

It looks like Naruto is having a nice dream better not wake him (in Naruto's dream) Naruto and Gaara were walking hand in hand on a unknown island owned by to girls katalina and diamond were twin sisters was 16 and diamond was 15 years old 'oh there so young and so cute' Naruto do not let there age fool you they are wise beyond the years' 'um Gaara why does diamond look so sad Gaara Gaara' Naruto woke up panting mmm what time is it seven where is Gaara hmm note Gaara's pillow read Naruto when you get up go to lady hokage's office she wants to talk to us ~Gaara what dose Baachan want *at lady hokage's office* 'ok Baachan what do you want us for' 'if you shut your big mouth for a minute I'll tell ya Gaara how do yow handle him' 'big mouth works in a lot of ways' 'ok what I called you here to tell you is I" m going to be moving now that Kakashi is going to be hokage and I" m only still here because of you Naruto and I was wondering would you come with me I could adopt you and you'd be my son and Gaara my step son' Tsunade was about to continue but was cut off by Naruto 'wait Baachan you know I'd go any where with you as my mom but what about Gaara' 'he can come with us he's manly living with you if that is ok with Gaara Naruto what do you want to do what ever you choose I'll be fine with it' 'ok Baachan you can adopt me and we can leave' 'good I got the adoption papers right here all you have to do is sign and you and Gaara will be my children and Gaara I have already taken the liberty of talking to your sister and brother about what I wanted to do and they'll be here soon so you can tell them your answer and don't worry they will have paid passes to come out when ever they want' 'um madam Tsunade there are two people here who wish to see you' 'ok send them in' (Kankuro and Temari walk in) 'hello Gaara Naruto lady Tsunade' 'Temari Kankuro I have talked to them about my plan and they have decided' 'Temari I wish to go live with Naruto and Tsunade if you don't mind' Gaara said 'good and we'll make sure to come see you I" m glad your happy' Temari said yea little bro we want you to be happy and Naruto makes you happy so I" m happy' 'ok Baachan when do we leave' 'in two weeks' 'ok we need to start packing later baa-I mean mom hehehe'

Two weeks later

'I cant believe you two are leaving today' Hinata said 'yea were gonna miss your lovely big mouth everyday' Ino said 'we'll come visit sometI" me' 'Naruto you better promise me you'll come visit do you understand' Sakura said 'I promise I'll be back' 'so dobe I guess your leaving' Sasuke said 'yes teme I" m leaving do you have a problem with that' 'so what if I do' 'sorry Sasuke' 'Naruto I have something to tell you before you leave Naruto you asked who I liked and I'll tell you I love you' Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss 'Sasuke I love you to but I love Gaara to I" m sorry' 'if your happy I" m happy' 'hey Sasuke come here for a minute' Gaara said Sasuke walked off to the side with Gaara 'what Gaara' Gaara cupped Sasuke's cheek 'I don't mind sharing Naruto if its with you' 'thanks Gaara I'll remember that' Gaara and Sasuke walked back to the group 'Naruto we gotta go' Naruto hugged Sasuke bye everyone

Two months later 'Gaara I like it here with mom katalina and diamond but diamond always looks sad why' 'why don't you ask her' Naruto walked up to diamond 'whats wrong' 'there's nothing to do and I" m always alone' 'I" m here' 'I see you everyday you don't count' 'I know what you mean' 'Naruto Gaara your friends are here' 'look something to do why don't you come meet them' Naruto said 'really yea I love you' 'lets go Gaara today we have a beach party to throw' Naruto said pulling Gaara towards the house 'Sasuke' Naruto said running to give him a hug 'Sasuke I" m supposed to give Naruto the first hug!' Sakura said 'aww someone's jealous' 'no you idiot I just missed you' 'yea she wouldn't stop talking about you' Kiba said 'shut up Kiba' 'so Kiba whats up with you and Sai' Gaara said 'it didn't work out now I" m dating your brother' 'that's because I like girls and Naruto' 'wait why dose everyone like me whats so special about me' 'nothing' everyone started laughing 'umm who is that' 'who him his name is Sai' 'he's hot' 'um ook isn't it time for the party now' 'this is the life Gaara I finally have a family and people to trust I couldn't be any happier epically because I have you I love you' 'I love you to Naruto and I always will'


End file.
